1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication terminal including an electronic dictionary function, and more particularly, to a method and device in which a user can search for a definition of a word using an electronic dictionary while reading a text document in a mobile communication terminal.
2. Discussion of the Background
Recently manufactured mobile communication terminals may have various functions of other portable digital devices, such as a digital camera, MP3 player, and electronic dictionary, as well as their original function of being a mobile telephone.
However, even though more users may be using a mobile communication terminal having an electronic dictionary function, such terminals may have the following problems.
In order for the user to search for the meaning of a word using the terminal's electronic dictionary, the user may need to terminate a current mode (for example, a text document mode).
Then, the user may directly input a word to be searched for in a search window in an electronic dictionary menu, terminate the electronic dictionary menu after completing the search, and re-execute the previous mode.
Accordingly, because the user terminates a currently used mode in order to search for the word, executes an electronic dictionary menu, and directly inputs a word to search for, the processes are inconvenient. Further, the user may need to memorize the word to search for in order to input it into the search window.
For example, in order to search for the meaning of the word ‘Samsung’ included in a received character message using the terminal's electronic dictionary, the user should terminate the currently used character message mode and enter an electronic dictionary mode.
Further, because the user may need to directly input the word to be searched for in the search window, the user may need to memorize the word ‘Samsung’ before entering the electronic dictionary mode.